


【仙流】沉醉

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/沉醉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Kudos: 9





	【仙流】沉醉

1.

今天下午只有一节选修课，三点多下课，流川背着双肩包，骑车离开大学校区，去街上的篮球鞋店拿他预定好的那双篮球鞋。

流川的父母是在他很小的时候和平分手的，离婚后妈妈去了英国工作，爸爸常年在外出差，很少回家，他跟爷爷住一起。

去年爷爷因病去世，家里就剩下流川一个人，不过好在他从小独立，性子又偏冷，倒也没觉得有多孤单。

小的时候流川不能理解爸爸妈妈为什么要天各一方，不能每天都见到他们，还趴在爷爷的膝盖上哭过。后来随着年龄的增长，他逐渐明白，感情其实是一种特别玄乎的东西，存在与消失好像都是刹那间的事。两个人倘若因为责任勉强在一起，迟早互看生厌激化矛盾，与其双方撕扯终日活在苛责或冷暴力当中，不如爽利放生，至少在孩子面前还能和和气气地共聚，不至于变成有你没我的死敌。

伤害总归是有的，但也慢慢的被时间不动声色地抚平了。

2.

等待已久的篮球鞋终于到手，流川心情不错，冷淡的眼神中闪露出一丝微不可察的愉悦。

走出鞋店，流川到附近的便利单买了些吃的，和篮球鞋一并挂在把手上，骑着车回家了。

流川住在城南的永安小区。

房子是四年前妈妈给他买的，室内装修这些则是爸爸负责，算是双方送给他的礼物。

之前一直闲置着，爷爷去世之后，流川才搬过来。

电梯停在了11层，流川跨出电梯门，往11栋A座走去，却发现家门是开着的。

流川皱了下眉，走进屋子，抬眸就看到客厅里站着一个身材高大的陌生男人。

“你是什么人？在我家干什么？”流川一脸防备，顺手拿起挂在沥水架上的长柄黑伞。

“嗨，”陌生男人长相英俊，也很年轻，笑容无害，“你是小枫吧？”

“我不认识你。滚出去。”流川握紧了手里的黑伞，眉宇间一片肃杀。

“惠姐没通知你？”陌生男人显然有些意外，“你好，我叫仙道彰，室内设计师，目前在你妈妈的工作室上班。近期我们接了几单国内的生意，惠姐派我过来跟客户面谈，让我在你这边住段时间。钥匙也是她给我的。”

刚说完，流川的手机响了。

“你站在那别动。”流川没听妈妈提过这件事，肯定不会轻易相信对方的说辞，警惕地盯着他不放。

仙道笑了笑，比了个投降的手势，以示他不具备任何攻击性。

电话是流川的妈妈打来的，说得就是仙道彰的事情。

“不能让他住酒店？”流川对妈妈的安排非常不满。

“你觉得仙道他帅不帅呀？”

“关我什么事？”

“你高中不是向我们出柜了嘛，我和你爸不反对你和同性交往，但是呢，gay圈比较乱，妈妈怕你交友不慎，被骗财骗色事小，万一染上那些乱七八糟的病就完了。妈妈实在不放心啊，所以假公济私，给你送了个优质的男友候选人过去。”

“……”流川闻言打量了仙道一番，像是验货似的。

仙道气定神闲的与之对望，唇角上扬，眼里出现了柔和的笑意。

流川猝不及防被电到了一下，心尖酥酥麻麻，绷着他那张冰山脸，悄悄移开视线。

他又听妈妈在电话里说道：“仙道是百里挑一的好男人，名牌大学毕业，天才设计师，家境富裕，身高长相都没话说。他坦明过性取向，追他的英国男孩多得不得了，几乎每天都有人跑来工作室给他送花。老实说，妈妈看中他很久了，真怕他哪天就被人给追走了。”

流川背过身，压低声音问：“他知道你的目的吗？”

“当然不知道，你心里清楚就行了。好了，妈妈要改设计方案了，再跟你聊下去我又得通宵了。你不要有负担，喜欢呢就跟他相处看看，不喜欢也没事。妈妈绝对尊重你的意愿。”

通话就此结束。

流川关上门，回头冷冷地注视着仙道。

仙道还是那副从容又优雅的样子：“确认过了？”

“嗯。”流川点点头，穿上拖鞋，走进客厅。

仙道向流川伸出左手：“幸会。”

蓝灰色的衬衫袖口往上挽起，露出一截劲瘦的小臂。

怎么说呢。

就……很有男人味。

流川抿了下唇，拍开了他的手。

“脾气这么大？”仙道收回手，随意地插进西裤口袋里，好整以暇地看着流川，“不欢迎我？”

“我为什么要欢迎你？”

“怎么说我也是远渡重洋来到这里，很不容易。”

“你又不是游海过来的。白痴。”

仙道一笑置之：“对了，我给你带了份见面礼，希望你会喜欢。”

流川没有表态，在沙发上坐了下来。

仙道拿起靠放在行李箱旁边的一个纸袋，递给流川。

“篮球鞋？”

“嗯，惠姐说你是球鞋控。”

流川接过纸袋，抽出鞋盒，打开一看，眼睛倏地亮了。

已绝版的纯黑色War-godII代[注：编的，没有这双球鞋]。

市面上早就买不到了，复刻版都很少，是球鞋爱好者梦寐以求的篮球鞋之一。

前年有一双在美国一家拍卖行进行拍卖，网上也能叫价，竞拍者不计其数。流川毕竟是学生党，钱不够多，只能遗憾放弃。这双War-godII代最终以三万美金的高价拍出。

流川定了定心神，仔细一想他跟仙道又不熟，怎么会送他一双有市无价的篮球鞋？

“高仿的？”流川抬头仰视仙道。

“你就当它是高仿的吧。”

流川没说话，低头仔细地检查了鞋子，是真的。他的心顿时咚咚直跳。

求而不得的War-godII代此刻就在自己的手里！——流川有种拥有全世界的感觉。

“真送给我了？不会反悔？”流川双手捧着鞋盒，眼巴巴地瞅着仙道，生怕下一秒被他拿回去。

仙道的眼神温柔又无奈：“惠姐经常提到你，说你很可爱。百闻不如一见，果然很可爱。”

流川听罢，相当不悦地皱了皱眉，他不是娘gay，对“可爱”、“漂亮”这类形容词深恶痛绝。

“哈哈，气鼓鼓的样子更可爱了。”仙道笑着揉了一把流川的头发。

“你找死？”流川腾地站了起来，可惜比仙道矮了几公分，气势是够了，体格差了那么点。

仙道无视流川眸底的怒火，眼中还是盈满笑意，他抬手看了看腕表上的时间：“可以麻烦你带我出去吃点东西吗？我十几岁就跟着我爸妈去英国定居了，国内的一切都不太熟悉，有可能还会迷路。”

流川看看他，再看看球鞋，经过一番激烈的思想斗争，做出了决定：“嗯，请你吃大餐。”

“我想先换件衣服，穿衬衫有点热。哪间是客房？”

流川伸手一指：“那间。”

“等我五分钟。”仙道拉起他的行李箱，拖着走向客房。

流川瞄到仙道进了屋，重新坐回沙发上，再次打开鞋盒，把其中一只鞋拿出来，爱不释手地看了好半天才放回盒子里。

这个候选男友有点难搞，一来就放大招，挡得住对方扑面而来的男色，挡不住这双球鞋。

流川搂着鞋盒瘫倒在沙发上，满心欢喜。他竟然拥有了黑色战神，简直像做梦一样。

没多久，仙道穿着白色T恤和破洞牛仔裤走了出来，一下子从商务精英的扮相变成了大学生模样。跟刚才相比，至少年轻了五岁。

仙道轻笑：“这么喜欢这双鞋？抱着不撒手了？”

流川顿觉失态，连忙坐直身子，有些尴尬地抿了抿嘴。

“我大学时代和你一样，有收集篮球鞋的爱好，见一双买一双。不过现在已经不感兴趣了。”

流川很想问一问仙道那里到底有多少球鞋，强忍着没开口，装作毫不在意。

“想要？”仙道忽地压低了声音，散漫慵懒且暧昧。

流川面无表情，看似冷峻沉静岿然不动，但心尖却像是被什么东西挠了一下。

仙道居高临下凝视着窝在沙发上的流川，神情莫测。

流川莫名紧张，隐约闻到了仙道身上的气息，不知道喷了什么牌子的香水，暖调的木香，沉稳内敛，怪好闻的。

仙道唇角勾起好看的弧度：“想要的话就跟我回英国。一屋子的球鞋都归你。”

流川对上仙道的眼眸，一时恍神，觉得自己像是被海水围困，心绪跟着晃荡起来。

他深深怀疑妈妈送来的不是青年才俊，而是一个修炼千年的老撩王。

3.

流川起初不习惯家里多了一个人，常常忘了这茬，有次洗完澡裹了块浴巾就从房间跑出来拿喝的，一头撞在了收衣服回来的仙道身上。

浴巾当场撞散，掉在了地上，最尴尬的是，他图省事没穿内裤。

仙道冲他轻佻地吹了记口哨：“身材不错。”

流川差点羞耻到原地爆炸，拿起浴巾胡乱往腰间一缠，红着脸冲回房间，钻进被子底下大喘气。

次日一早，仙道像个没事人一样准备好双人份的早餐。

流川就当什么都没发生，镇定地吃完三明治，拎起书包去上学。

谁知仙道送他到门口后，靠在门框上似笑非笑地问：“内裤穿了吗？”

流川恼怒不已，扔下书包，把仙道按在门上捶了一顿。

仙道左躲右闪，被打还笑：“你这小鬼怎么这么不经逗？”

“你再口无遮拦，就滚出我家！”流川目光凛凛。

“是你先不遮拦的，光溜溜地站在我面前——好了好了，别打了，很痛，”仙道捉住流川的手腕，“以后别这样了，我是弯的，懂吗？我喜欢男孩子，尤其是你这种肤白貌美的——怎么还打？你太暴力了吧？”

流川一言不发地甩开仙道的手，弯身捡起地上的书包，往肩上一甩，扭头就走。

仙道揉了揉被打痛的肩膀，看着流川高挑的背影，微微地眯了下眼睛，目光幽深了几分，如同准备捕食的野兽散发出危险的气息，然后转瞬即逝，悉数沉入深海中，又恢复了波澜不惊。

打从这天以后，流川长了记性，不再像一个人住的时候那样随意了。

仙道要倒时差，睡睡醒醒作息不规律，过了一个多礼拜才适应过来，睡眠质量不好的疲累与烦躁一扫而空。

周六下午，流川出去打球了，仙道待在家画设计草图，他盘腿坐在地上，茶几上铺满了稿纸。

画到四分之一的时候，门铃响了。

仙道搁下笔，按了按酸胀的肩颈，起身去开门。

门外站着一个和流川差不多年纪的男孩，看见仙道，愣了愣：“你好。你是流川的哥哥？”

“小枫不在家。你找他有事？”

“我……”男孩低下头，不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺的头发，鼓起勇气说道，“我想约他出去看电影。”

仙道眉梢一挑，笑了笑：“我没承认我是小枫的哥哥。”

“啊？”男孩不明所以地眨眨眼，“什么意思？”

“我们正在同居。”仙道轻飘飘地说。

男孩脸色变了几变：“不可能！我认识流川一年多了，他没有男朋友。”

“我有说我是他男朋友？”

男孩一听，面露喜色，心情就跟坐过山车似的，忽上忽下。

仙道紧跟着一句话将他彻底打进了谷底。

“我是他老公，刚从英国回来，”仙道语气淡然，“绅士不会随便动手，但如果你觊觎我的宝贝，我不介意变成暴力的莽夫。”

男孩没仙道高，没仙道壮，也没仙道帅，听罢脸色灰白，落荒而逃。

仙道关上门，折返客厅坐回原位，对着笔记本电脑打开了一个加密文档，里面只有一小段视频，是在流川妈妈三年前的生日宴会上拍的。还是高中生的流川出现在镜头里，黑发柔顺，皮肤很白，看起来非常乖，坐在角落默默吃着蛋糕。

镜头很快转到了其他地方，大家欢声笑语，热热闹闹。

生日宴会后不久，仙道看到这段视频，把心落在了黑发少年的身上。

噗通噗通。

有只小鹿从原野疯狂地飞奔而来，凶蛮地冲破心墙，在他的胸腔里乱撞。

4.

流川他们班的班长要去国外当交换生，下周的飞机，临走前请全班同学一起吃顿饭。

同学们准备了礼物，为他饯行。

都是成年人，聚会不可能只喝果汁汽水。

流川的酒量奇差无比，然而他自己并不知道，喝了两杯葡萄酒就云里雾里了，抱着酒瓶子吵着要仙道。

“仙道？仙道是谁啊？”有人问道。

“他有很多球鞋。”流川答非所问，醉醺醺地拿起手机，拨出了仙道的号码。

仙道正在客厅里看电影，沉闷的文艺片，他接起电话，调小了电视音量：“喂？”

“把你的球鞋都给我！”流川蛮横地说道。

“你喝酒了？”

“我没醉。”

“你在什么地方？我来接你。”

“我也不知道我在什么地方。我想要球鞋。”

“乖，把电话给你旁边的人。”

“球鞋……”

“给你。你要什么我给你什么，”仙道说着从沙发上起身，拿了钥匙，“但是你得听话。”

“哦。”流川晕晕乎乎把手机递给旁边的一个女孩子，“仙道找你。”

女孩还在花痴流川的神仙颜值，一头雾水地接过手机：“喂？你好。”

“你好。是流川枫的同学吗？请问你们在哪里？”

女孩光是听对方醇厚的声音就脸红心跳，磕磕巴巴地报出了他们班聚会的地址。

“把手机还给我。”流川眸色沉沉。

流川拿回手机，发现电话已经挂了，气得趴在了桌子上。

仙道对地方不熟，找了好久总算找到这里，见流川呆呆地坐在椅子上，盯着盘子里的一只小龙虾。

聚会快散场了，走了一大半人，剩下的要么醉得厉害在发酒疯，要么负责善后把醉鬼拖出去送回家。

仙道快步走到流川旁边：“流川，我来接你了。”

流川扭头看他，眼神混茫：“球鞋呢？”

“你满脑子只有球鞋？”

“仙道……”

“嗯？”

“我觉得你很帅。”

“是吗？我也这么觉得，”仙道把流川扶了起来，“能不能走？不能走我背你。”

“背我？”流川揉揉眼睛，坚定地说，“那我不能走。”

仙道怎么看流川怎么可爱，可爱到想要蹂躏他，整颗心软得一塌糊涂：“到我背上来。”

“哦。”流川一扔酒瓶，乖乖地环抱住仙道的脖子，闭着眼睛趴在了他的背上。

坐在流川附近的女孩见状从另一头小跑着赶过来：“你是仙道？”

“是的。有事吗？”

“抱歉，我要看你的证件，不然你不能带走流川枫。他、他醉得这么厉害。”女孩抚了抚心口，同时面对两个大帅比，心脏受不了。

仙道没有国内的身份证，只好出示了随身携带的英国驾照。

“请问我可以带他回去了吗？”

“可、可以。”女孩看着仙道放好驾照，把流川背了起来，她忍不住问道，“你是流川的男朋友吗？”

“你觉得呢？”仙道反问。

“应该是吧。流川刚才一直在找你。”

“你也早点回家，注意安全。”仙道朝女孩颔首微笑，背着流川迈开长腿往门外走去。

回到永安小区，仙道搀扶流川进了电梯。

时间已经很晚了，小区里静悄悄的，只有虫子躲在草丛里喁喁鸣叫。

流川喝酒上脸，一路红到脖子，倚在仙道的身上抱着他含混不清地说胡话。

仙道搂着流川的腰，看起来不太高兴。小孩子怎么能在外面喝得这么醉？

电梯到九楼的时候，流川抬起头，醉眼朦胧地看着仙道。

“怎么了？”仙道淡淡问道。

流川咬字不清地说：“我用初吻跟你换一双球鞋。”

“……”

“换不换？”流川揪住了仙道的衬衫。

“不要闹。你知道我是谁吗？”

“知道。你是有很多球鞋的仙道彰。”流川说着，不管不顾地贴着仙道的嘴亲了上去，喷了他一脸灼热的酒气。

仙道忍了又忍，不想乘人之危，然而流川势如破竹的强撩令他的心理防线一道道崩溃。

“是你自己送上门的。”仙道咬牙，在流川的唇上重重地吻了一口。

叮——

电梯停在了十一楼。

仙道拽着流川，将他跌跌撞撞地扯回11栋A座，开门进屋，灯也没开，急不可耐地把人抱进客厅，压在沙发上深吻。

流川喘不过气，抱着仙道的脖子，哼哼了几声。

仙道咬了他一口：“别乱叫，我的自制力没那么好。”

流川听不懂仙道在说什么，又被仙道吻住了。

“不亲了，难受。”流川别开脸，躲避仙道的进犯。

仙道捏着他的下巴，把他的脸板正过来：“再问你一遍，我是谁？”

“……仙道彰。”

“以后你再敢喝酒，我就把你打包带回英国关起来。”仙道松开流川的下颔，一口一口温柔地亲他，“球鞋是你的，我也是你的。好不好？”

流川眼尾发红，眼中浮起一片水汽，他摸摸仙道的脸，嗓音低哑地回道：“好。”

第二天流川就忘得一干二净，还顶着一张冰山脸问仙道：“我的嘴怎么肿了？”他舔了一下胀痛的唇面，不知是过敏还是虫子咬的，疼死了。

“你不记得昨晚的事了？”仙道一整晚没睡好，冲了四五次冷水澡才忍着没有把流川办了。

“好像记得一点点，”流川蹙眉回忆，“你说要把你收藏的所有球鞋转赠给我。”

“……鞋带我都不会给你一根的。”仙道有种被流川白嫖的挫败感，心情比脸色更糟糕，早餐也不想准备了，满眼沉郁地回客房，摔上门补觉。

流川站在原地发懵，想不通自己哪里得罪仙道了。

原来仙道也是会生气的人。

发起脾气还挺拽。

流川敲了敲客房的门，仙道没有回应，虽然略感失落，但他不是爱纠缠的性格，进厨房煮了碗面，吃完去学校上课了。

上午下了场雨。骤雨初歇，空气湿润。

流川坐在阶梯教室最后一排靠窗的位置上听课。

窗口凉风阵阵，吹得他昏昏欲睡，不知不觉就趴在桌上睡着了。

流川梦见他和仙道在客厅里接吻，黑暗中，仙道压着他，不停地亲吻他。

流川惊醒过来，破碎的片段顷刻间涌入他的脑海。

——昨晚他好像跟仙道接过吻。

唇舌粘缠，吐息交织，还有仙道抚摸他腰侧的那只手。

怎么亲上的？

流川想不起来了，甚至接吻的画面都是不清晰的。

他摸了下自己的嘴唇，脸上一阵燥热。

转念想到仙道早上摔门的一幕，流川发烫的心倏地滑进冰水中。

仙道生气的原因应该就是这个。

他不想跟他接吻。

或许热情主动的一方也不是仙道，是他借酒行凶，把人按进沙发里乱亲。

流川脑子里一团乱，永远情绪寥寥的冷淡黑眸里翻涌起异常的神情。

看样子仙道并不喜欢被他亲吻。

说得再简单一点，仙道不喜欢他。

流川伏倒在桌子上，侧着脸颓丧地盯着窗外的那片树，繁茂的枝叶间挂满了雨滴。

——跟我回英国。

仙道的声音又低又沉，带着疑似引诱的意味。

宛若春风带走了凛冬的雪，好好的一座冰山有了融化的征兆。

流川烦躁地砸了桌子一拳，没控制好力道，犹如一记响雷。

教室里的学生都往他这边看过来。

讲台上的老教授吹胡子瞪眼，推了推眼镜，点名批评流川，说他成日睡觉，虚度青春，现在还扰乱课堂纪律，影响其他同学听课，不知所谓！

流川只当耳旁风，等老教授骂完，重新趴倒在桌子上。

5.

流川心高气傲，认定仙道不喜欢他，也就不往仙道面前凑了。

仙道明显觉察到流川的疏离，仿佛隔着厚厚的坚冰，再也接近不了他。

今早又是这样，仙道七点起来，流川就已经出门了。

仙道吃着意面，味如嚼蜡。到底哪个环节出错了？难道是那个约流川看电影的男孩把他自称是流川老公这件事告诉了他，让他反感了？

越想越觉得有可能。

更有可能流川对这个男孩心存好感，所以才会选择和他保持距离。

仙道头疼不已，东西也吃不下了。

他本来打算循序渐进，慢慢得到流川的心。

流川突如其来的吻打乱了他的计划。

亲完就跑。

这年头的小孩都这么没有责任心？

瞎撩什么？

仙道按了按额角，想到还有工作没有完成，不得不将纷乱的私人情绪暂时搁置。

流川在便利店吃了早餐，喝完牛奶，他接到了妈妈的电话。

流川妈妈的声音听起来格外疲倦，有些沙哑：“小枫，妈妈刚洗完澡，睡前找你聊个天。”

流川透过便利店的玻璃窗，看着街上的车水马龙，早上的阳光还不太耀眼，城市笼在一片毛茸茸的亮光中。

“和仙道相处得怎么样？”妈妈直奔主题。

“不怎么样。”流川拨了下刘海，晨间的光照进他如寒潭般深邃的眼眸里，泛起愁绪般的涟漪。

“对他没感觉？”

“……”怎么会没感觉，见面第一天就被撩到了，上次喝醉了还强吻了他。

想到这件事，流川就懊恼，不应该这么冲动的，说不定仙道误会他是混迹情场的玩咖，私生活混乱，跟谁都可以接吻亲近的那种人。

“唉，可惜了，”流川妈妈以为流川默认了，“难得碰到条件这么好的男孩子。没事没事，你还小，妈妈再给你物色物色。世界这么大，总有适合你的。”

“不要塞人过来了，”流川背上双肩包，走出便利店，“我不是很想谈恋爱。”

流川妈妈沉默半晌：“对不起啊小枫，是妈妈太心急了，还自作主张。回头我给仙道打个电话，让他抓紧时间完成工作，尽早回英国。”

流川跨上单车，心里“咯噔”一声，脱口问道：“他要走了？”

“听你的语气……你不舍得他走？”流川妈妈狐疑地问道。

流川多少还有点少年人的叛逆，不想被妈妈看透心思，随口编了个理由：“他做菜好吃。”

“这倒是，仙道的手艺不错。哎呀，你怎么就看不上他呢？又会赚钱又顾家。因为是妈妈刻意安排的，所以你故意唱反调？”

“你那边半夜十二点了，早点睡。”流川不想继续这个话题。

“好吧。有事给妈妈打电话，要是不方便跟我说，你打给你爸爸。虽然我们不在一起了，但是我们永远爱你。”

“嗯。”

流川收起手机，骑着单车在街上漫无目的地游荡。

妈妈的话警示了流川，他不能沦陷，仙道随时都会走的。

从海的那一边来，总要回海的那一边去。

6.

夏天行将结束，连续下了几场雨，天气开始转凉。

星期六下午，流川打完球回家，进门就看见仙道和一个青年坐在客厅里。

茶几上放着两杯红茶和一叠设计稿。

青年偏长的黑发如乌木，唇红齿白，称得上肤白貌美。

是仙道说过的喜欢的类型。

仙道跟青年相谈甚欢，笑意在墨蓝色的眼底化开，犹如春水粼粼。

流川想起妈妈的话，仙道在英国很受欢迎，追求他的男孩如过江之鲫。

时间仿佛停滞下来了。

流川的眼里是仙道晃眼的笑容，耳边是青年温润的话音。

他的心脏像是被一双无形的手狠狠握紧，疼得他清冷的表情出现了一丝裂痕。

强烈的独占欲化作海啸，铺天盖地砸了下来。

他骗得过妈妈，骗得过仙道，骗得过身边所有人，唯独骗不过自己。

仙道抬眸看向流川，停止了与青年的交谈：“回来了？吃过午饭了吗？”

“关你屁事。”流川关上门，鞋也没脱，冷着脸快步走到客厅，“这里是我家，你凭什么带人过来？”

青年朝流川露出微笑：“你好，我是Akira的初中同学，好多年没见面了，我……”

“滚。”流川简单粗暴，不留任何情面。

“小枫，你太没礼貌了，他是我的朋友。”仙道从沙发上站了起来。

流川被醋意冲昏了头，见仙道维护青年，呼吸顿时沉促起来，抿着嘴不说话，乍一看竟有些委屈。

“Akira，这样吧，我们下次再叙旧，你先哄哄你的……”青年看了流川一眼，“男朋友？”

“我们没有任何关系。”流川语气森冷，“他只是在我家借住而已。”

仙道的目光暗了下来，勾了勾唇角，眼底泛起冷波，他收回视线，转到青年的身上：“我记得你初中给我写过情书吧？”

青年愣了愣，看看仙道，又看看流川，稍一寻思当下明白了，他笑容艳丽，顺着话头软糯接道：“是啊，当初我太喜欢你了。今时今日你依然是我心底的白月光。”

仙道故作惋惜：“那时候我年纪太小，不懂事。假如可以重来，我不会拒绝你。”

青年目光灼灼：“不必重来，现在刚刚好。”

“刚好个屁！”流川陡地提高了嗓门，尾音微微发颤。

青年朝仙道眨了下眼睛，又下了一剂猛药：“你跟Akira又没有任何关系，你激动个什么劲啊？他未婚，我单身，年龄相仿，志趣相投，怎么就不是刚刚好了？”

流川垂眸，一阵风似的冲进小房间，把那双当传家宝一样供奉起来的War-godII代拿了出来，还给仙道。

“球鞋我不要了，”流川声音压得很低，仿若阵雨来临前的沉闷，他认清了自己日渐深刻的感情，大雨很快倾覆而下，噼里啪啦落在冰川冻土上，压抑在深寒深处的爱意翻涌上来，“仙道彰，我只要你。”

即使你明天就要离去，还是只要你。

流川倔着脸，固执地盯着仙道不放。

仙道沉默半晌，深深地看着流川的眼睛：“你喝醉的那晚，我问过你的。”

“问过我什么？”流川还绷着一腔孤注一掷豁出去的决心，虎着脸，口吻生硬。

仙道把球鞋扔在沙发上，笑容一如既往的撩人：“我问你，要不要当我的男朋友。”

流川倏地睁大了眼睛。

仙道偏过脸看了青年一眼：“你怎么还不走？”

青年一改刚才楚楚可怜小白花的样子：“我操，你个狗男人简直衣冠禽兽，过了河立马拆桥？我不管，我的婚房设计费必须减半。”

“好说。”

“告辞。”青年拿起他的包，功成身退，走得潇潇洒洒。

“他……”流川反应过来他被骗了，心情复杂，苦涩和怒焰还没散尽，蓦地被丝丝缕缕的甜意取代，混合在一起，五味杂陈。

“不了解清楚就乱吃醋，我们当然要配合你演一下，”仙道话锋一转，眼中带笑，“今天我们家小枫没有喝酒吧？”

流川的喉结动了动，心跳逐渐加速，直至仙道的吻落了下来，火呼地一下烧进了肺叶，令他呼吸受阻。

“不许再忘记了，”仙道捧着流川的脸，边吻边说，“我远渡重洋，为你而来，很不容易的。”

仙道篡改了初次见面的台词。

流川还是想回他一句“你又不是游海过来的”。

但这一次仙道强势地侵占了他的口腔，轻易堵住了他的话。

仙道早就想这么干了，吻得又凶又恨，近乎粗暴地吸吮着流川的嘴唇。

流川觉得他快要窒息，在一望无际的大海中挣扎，死死抓着仙道的衣襟得以活命。

仙道结束了这个致命的吻，温柔地舔去流川唇上的口水，哑着喉咙问：“这次不会又翻脸不认人了吧？”

流川近距离望着仙道英气的眉眼，感受着对方的体温，闻着暖调的木质香水味，好像又饮了酒，醉在了他墨蓝色的眼底。

仙道抬手捏了捏流川因缺氧泛红的脸颊：“上次你的答案是‘好’。今天呢？做我男朋友，好不好？”

流川搂抱住仙道，以诚挚的亲吻坦率作答。


End file.
